


When I Was Down You Just Stood There

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Graphic Descriptions of Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers for Super Danganronpa 2, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kazuichi Souda's "soul friend" hurts him in the worst way.





	When I Was Down You Just Stood There

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote because I'm fucked in the head and I crave my favs suffering, even if I have to hash out something shitty to relieve my mood swings. This fic contains a graphic rape scene. Read at your own risk.

It was getting late, and Kazuichi knew that he needed to head back to his cottage soon lest he became easy bait for another murder. He was resided by the beach, walking barefoot through the moist sand along the coast. Small waves from the ocean lapped at his feet every now and then. The tropical atmosphere didn’t do much to ease the mechanic’s mind, but he had to at least try to calm himself down.

It had only been a couple of days since the last class trial in which he had lost two people whom he was starting to consider as friends, with one of them turning against the other. Who would have suspected someone as nice as Mikan to commit a double homicide? Despite everyone coming to the conclusion that she had the “despair disease,” she had stated herself that what they had all witnessed was her _true self_. If that was who Mikan was deep down, what was the point of trusting anybody if they were capable of just snapping in the blink of an eye?

‘_Get a grip of yourself_!’ Kazuichi stopped in his stroll to pull his beanie over his head in an attempt to vanquish his dark thoughts. He was here to clear his mind, not to cause himself any more stress than was necessary. 

Just then, a crackle could be heard not too far from the boy. A monitor that was attached to the trunk of a nearby palm tree flickered to life, and the staticky image of Monokuma could be seen, followed by a good night announcement before it once again turned off. Kazuichi let out a breath of air he did not realize that he had been holding and tried not to get his nerves up. He took this as a good enough reason to leave and lock himself up for the night.

After reaching the concrete road of the first island, Kazuichi stuck his shoes back on and walked in the general direction of the hotel. Along the way, he spotted someone leaning against the gate. Kazuichi halted in his tracks and almost ran in the other direction until he spotted a gravity-defying cowlick on top of the figure’s head. Said figure noticed him and looked up to give him a friendly smile and wave. He quickly deflated in relief. ‘_Phew!_ _It’s only Hajime!_’

Kazuichi had grown close to the other boy throughout their time on Jabberwock Island, enough to consider the him Kazuichi’s “soul friend.” During the course of their escapades, Hajime never showed any contempt towards him, and they genuinely got along pretty well together. It felt nice to be able to trust someone, especially being in a situation like they were.

The mechanic bounded up to the other boy to greet him. He supposed there was no harm in a little conversation before bedtime. Besides, he felt safe around the other boy. “Hey, dude! Ya heading back yet?”

Hajime lazily stood up straight and stretched his arms over his head before he acknowledged Kazuichi’s question. “Not yet. I was thinking of heading to Rocketpunch for a snack. Kinda hungry and I don’t want to sleep on an empty stomach. Want to come with me, Kazuichi?” Kazuichi thought about the offer. He really wanted to go to his cottage and catch some much-needed sleep, but he didn’t want to say no to his soul friend either. Plus, maybe Hajime could walk him back afterwards so he didn’t have to stand outside of his place alone. That settled it. “S-sure!”

The pair headed in the other direction to the market. Kazuichi was trying to make conversation with Hajime, but the boy seemed to be deep in thought. Every so often, Hajime would give one-word answers or a hum in acknowledgement, but when they actually got to the market, he stopped altogether. His eyes were glazed over and had an unreadable expression. The brunette’s odd behavior was starting to put Kazuichi on edge, but he shrugged it off. _This was Hajime of all people. _The guy was probably just tired as all hell, and Kazuichi didn’t blame him. He had to convict three of his friends to their deaths, and saw the corpses of four others. The mechanic didn’t even know how the other was even still going at this point.

It wasn’t until Hajime spoke next that everything just felt really off. “There’s something in the back that I need, but I need help finding it. Come with me.” The boy’s words were spoken in monotone and so evenly that it sounded like a completely different person had spoken them. Hajime was staring indifferently at him, but Kazuichi was frozen in place. _Something wasn’t right here. _Also, did Hajime just _command him? _This was getting too weird…

The pink-haired boy was trying to make an excuse to leave but he felt a powerful grip on his wrist. He quickly looked up to see the piercing gaze of his friend. He wanted to struggle, but his legs felt like they were made of stone. He could do nothing but let himself be dragged behind Rocketpunch by his so-called friend. It wasn’t until Hajime stopped that Kazuichi finally found his voice. “Wha-what the fuck, man?!” He tried to free his wrist from the other’s grasp, but it was useless. There was no give in the taller boy’s grip, almost as if his strength was unnatural. Hot tears cascaded down Kazuichi’s cheeks. _His best friend was going to kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it. _

With little effort, Hajime was able to overpower the shorter boy and push him to the floor. All too quickly, he held both his wrists together in one hand. The brunette used his free hand to grab a bag of zip ties and managed to shake one out, using it to restrain Kazuichi’s wrists together. The mechanic was astonished at how fast it happened. He didn’t even have time to react. _Just what the hell was going on? _

“What are you d-doing?” Kazuichi stuttered out. He at least deserved to know why his supposed-to-be friend was doing this to him. Kazuichi’s words seemed to get his attention.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

Kazuichi ceased all movement. _Had he heard him right? _“…what? I don’t- I don’t understand! Why would-?” He was babbling at this point, unable to comprehend the situation he was in.

“Shut up.” Hajime’s tone told him that he was done with explaining, and undid the tie around his neck, only to secure it around Kazuichi’s mouth. The material was wedged underneath his sharp teeth, keeping his jaws open. Any sound the boy tried to make through it was muffled by the fabric. He sadly missed his chance at calling for help.

Hajime sat upon the legs of the other, making it impossible for him to wiggle himself free. Kazuichi still tried to struggle despite that.

Hajime managed to rip open the boy’s jumpsuit with inhuman strength. _How the hell was Hajime that strong? _Or,_ had he always been that strong? _It didn’t matter to Kazuichi at this point. What did, however, was that Hajime was another friend of his who only turned out to betray him. The hurt from that alone hit him like a brick. He couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut and cry as he felt Hajime’s impatient hands rip away at the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare naked. The cold tiles beneath him felt like they were biting his skin and only served to remind him of the situation he was in.

Kazuichi fought against Hajime as the boy placed the other’s ankles upon his shoulders. The stretch was bordering on painful, and every time the mechanic tried to kick himself away, Hajime would just place them right back into position. The other grew frustrated with the struggling and gave Kazuichi a rough slap across the face. The momentum from Hajime’s slap forced the side of his head to hit the floor painfully and made him see stars.

While he was dazed from the blow, Hajime took the opportunity to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from his pocket. He poured a dob of it onto his middle finger and circle around the mechanic’s entrance.

Kazuichi shook off his stupor upon feeling Hajime’s teasing digit. He felt his stomach drop and his heart ache. ‘_So this really was going to happen…’_

In one last attempt to stop his best friend, Kazuichi looked up at Hajime, pleading with his eyes to not do this. However, the Hajime Kazuichi once knew was completely gone, replaced by an intense gaze that seemed to radiate a faint red glow. A cruel frown was painted his face. Together, they made an expression on the once-Hajime’s face that emitted sheer dominance, as if all things were beneath it.

Kazuichi knew from that point on there was no reasoning with the thing above him. He instead sobbed pathetically into the tie around his face as that teasing finger grew bored and shoved itself inside of its victim. The mechanic’s reaction was instantaneous. He gave a sharp gasp as the digit went in too fast, making Kazuichi’s insides squeeze painfully around it. He desperately tried to move his hips away from intrusion, only managing to wiggle slightly upwards. Hajime saw the boy’s attempt and used his free hand to hold his hips down and inserted another finger, earning a cry from its receiver. There wasn’t enough lubricant, so the friction was intensely uncomfortable.

There was a moment of relief when Kazuichi felt the fingers leave him, but Hajime certainly wasn’t planning to stop as he felt them shove back in, making the mechanic’s hips involuntarily buck up to try to relieve the pain once again. Hajime continued to piston his fingers inside the one below him, scissoring his digits at the same time. When he felt the other was prepared sufficiently, Hajime pulled out, but not without a groan from Kazuichi, and used his now free hand to pull his own zipper down.

A cold feeling gripped at the mechanic’s heart as he knew what was coming next. _He was going to be raped; raped by his fucking “soul friend.” _He struggled anew as he saw Hajime pull his member out. Kazuichi kicked out at the man above him, managing to knock him back a bit when his heel collided with Hajime’s shoulder. However, the boy had no chance at escape as Hajime quickly took control of the situation and grabbed Kazuichi, whom yelped at the sudden action, and flipped him over onto his side. The new position gave Hajime easier access as he straddled one of Kazuichi’s legs and lifted the other to hook around his shoulder.

Kazuichi kept his head down on the floor, strictly looking away from Hajime. He couldn’t bear to look and remember those apathetic red eyes; eyes that would forever haunt him for the rest of his life.

Something blunt was pressed against the mechanic’s hole. Before Hajime pressed in, he took the bottle of lube again and poured it over his cock to make entry easier on himself. He threw the bottle behind him and grabbed Kazuichi’s hips. He used his other hand to guide himself inside the other.

Kazuichi cried out as he felt himself be slowly breached. The blunt head of Hajime’s penis stretched him wider than the fingers had, and the burning feeling it caused was too much for him. Being spread open felt like he was having a bowel movement that was too hard to pass, and Kazuichi began to fear that he was going to tear. He screamed through his gag and tried to inch away again; anything to just _get away. He didn’t fucking want this._

Kazuichi’s panic was met with a harsher grip from the man above him. He dragged the mechanic’s hips back, deciding to forget showing him some patience and fully impaled him on his cock. Kazuichi threw his head back in agony and groaned at the sudden action. His insides cramped from being jarred and from being forced to accommodate such a large object. He had never felt such an intense pain in his entire life.

Surprisingly, Hajime stilled for a minute, letting the other adjust before he finally moved again. Like when he was being fucked by Hajime’s fingers, there was relief when his cock pulled out, but the pain resumed as Hajime thrust back in. He fucked him at a slow pace, and Kazuichi hated it with his entire being. He wondered what the hell he ever did to deserve this.

_“You’re a useless piece of shit.”_ Kazuichi heard his father’s cruel words ring in his memory. He remembered a distant time from his childhood when came home one day from school with bruises all over his skin. A small group of upperclassmen ganged up on him during his lunch period and dragged him into a secluded bathroom. He didn’t know what he had done exactly to piss them off so badly, but he was pretty sure they only targeted him because _they could._ He remembered that he was held down and beat up. Sharp punches and kicks rained down upon his fragile body with no remorse. He remembered his throat feeling like it was being rubbed raw from all the screaming he did. He didn’t even know if they were ever going to stop. The school bell signaling that lunch was over was his only saving grace as they gave up and left him there.

And after all that, his father just had enough decency to beat him down further with that one sentence. He knew nothing else other than being such a disappointment to his family. He remembered how much he hated himself then, and how much he hated himself _now._

Kazuichi was abruptly taken out of his flashback by feeling Hajime picking up his pace. His thrusts being faster and deeper, and Kazuichi was disgusted at the feeling of Hajime’s balls slapping against his ass. His body shook in time with the motion.

Suddenly, Hajime angled his hips, and it caused his cock to hit a bundle of nerves dead on inside him. He let out an embarrassing moan through his gag. It felt good to have that spot hit, like something was tickling him at his very core. But he didn’t want to feel good. He didn’t want to enjoy being _fucking raped_ by his once best friend. As Hajime pounded away at that spot, Kazuichi buried the heels of his tied hands into his eyes as best as he could and tried to imagine that he was with someone else.

_Shiny blonde hair swept over his face as Sonia Nevermind leaned down to capture his lips, to which he did his best to kiss back. She moved away with that dream-like giggle of hers. She instead whispered sweet nothings into his ear while she worked a dildo in and out of his ass. Words of encouragement passing her glossy pink lips. Her gorgeous blue eyes staring at him with a loving gaze._

“Miss Sonia..” Kazuichi pathetically whispered through his gag.

Hajime abruptly stopped his thrusts. He peered down at his captive for a moment, seeming to analyze him before making his next move. Kazuichi hadn’t noticed when the solemn man suddenly grasped his erection until he felt a hand move up and down it, making him crash back to reality once again. He weakly struggled to get away again, but it was fruitless. He collapsed back down when he felt an upward stroke that made him feel sparks, which travelled up his spine. “Stop..” came a muffled mumble.

Hajime leaned over Kazuichi, hovering right over his face and bending the leg that was still hung over his shoulder with his body, causing Kazuichi blinding pain. The monster above him ignored his shrieking and spoke evenly into his ear. “Even after seeing her clear disinterest towards you, you still see her as your beacon of hope,” Hajime accentuated his point with a twist of his hand, making the boy below him involuntarily moan despite his agony. “Do you willingly ignore her hatred, or are you just that dull?”

The words seared through the mechanic’s heart, and a sharp bite to his earlobe wasn’t the only thing that made him wail.

A mouth that seemed too experienced suckled on his ear, overwhelming him in pleasure. Kazuichi felt himself get close to his climax as Hajime moved from his ear to kiss along his jawline, then trail along his neck. At the same time, he felt the hand around his dick speed up as well as pounding at his ass. All it took was another hit to his internal bundle of nerves and a bite on his collarbone to get him to cum, groaning as he spilled over the other’s hand and his own stomach. The man above him followed suit shortly after, soundlessly releasing his seed deep inside Kazuichi and slowing his thrusts to ride out his orgasm.

After a moment, Hajime pulled out with a wet pop. Thinking about how empty he felt made Kazuichi despise himself more so than he already did. When the other moved away, Kazuichi was surprised that his leg wasn’t bent in half. It still ached from its previous position.

He didn’t expect Hajime to fee him, as his hands were quickly untied, and the gag was unfastened. He could get up if he wanted to, but this strange feeling was preventing him. It was like someone scooped up his insides and left the hollow of his body to rot behind. He felt dirty and numb. He wanted to lay there forever.

Suddenly, a ball of clothing was thrown his way. A pair of jeans, a towel, and a plain t-shirt. That same red gaze stared directly at him once again. “Get dressed and clean yourself up.” He went back to the broken boy, lifting his upper body into a sitting position. He leaned down for the final time. “And you will not talk about what has transpired here to _anyone_. Do you understand?”

All he got in response were the glassy eyes of the mechanic, looking right pass him. Kazuichi felt his head whip around once again as his face was assaulted with another slap. “I said_, do you understand_?” This time, his tone was spoken more evenly; dangerously. Kazuichi, still facing the opposite way, nodded slowly. “_Good_.”

Hajime turned to leave once again. However, Kazuichi felt something bubble up in his throat. “W-wait..!” The other stopped but did not face him. “Why.. why did you d-do this!? I thought we were friends!” he managed to choke out.

This time, the other’s stare met him. “I was bored.” The statement was worded so plainly, like it was such an obvious answer. Kazuichi didn’t have the energy to be upset over it.

He turned to leave once again, abandoning Kazuichi in the middle of the market. That numb feeling encroached his heart once again. He rubbed the towel over himself, perhaps too harshly as the fabric was starting to burn against his skin from being repeatedly swept across it. He fumbled with redressing with the available clothes and threw away any remaining evidence. It was almost time for the sun to rise by the time he started to trek back to his cabin. Had he spent that much time in there fixing everything up?

He limped all the way, thanking whatever was out there that no one had stumbled across him. He didn’t know how he’d handle it if someone confronted him right now. He shakenly unlocked his door, practically running inside. He quickly relocked everything and headed straight for the shower.

An hour passed and Kazuichi was still beneath the hot water, furiously scrubbing his skin raw. His body felt _wrong_, almost as if it didn’t belong to him. No matter how hard he tried, that feeling wouldn’t go away. He soon gave up and redressed in his own clothes, resigned over the clawing sensation irritating his very core. He sat on his bed, trying to breathe evenly as several emotions were trying to be felt at once.

He was angry, angry for allowing himself to trust someone so easily. How dare that fucking _horrible, awful piece of shit _do this to him?!

And how dare he himself let that happen. Fuck, what would the others think, if they knew? What if Miss Sonia knew?

“_Do you willingly ignore her hatred, or are you just that dull?”_

Kazuichi let out a hiccup as the memory echoed in his ears. He knew that Sonia didn’t like him, but the thought of her was the only thing keeping him going right now. Something to protect, something to look to for guidance, something to give him purpose, something to distract himself from the overwhelming _loneliness_.

He couldn’t deal with knowing how much that something hated him, or how much he hated himself. Not know. Not _fucking now_.

Sobs racked his frame as Kazuichi felt himself break. His dream of giving his virginity to the first girl he fell in love with was stolen from him, as well as his innocence along with it. He wanted it to be special.

‘Not that anyone would fall in love with me anyways...’ He thought bitterly.

The mechanic pulled his knees to his chest. He had nothing left to hope for. No friends, no relationships, _nothing_. His father was right. He was worthless, and he always will be no matter what.

He wrapped himself up in his blankets and laid down, crying himself to sleep. He didn’t need to meet the others for breakfast today. He didn’t want to face anyone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, Izuru takes over Hajime for a bit and takes advantage of Kazuichi's trust because he was bored. A contrived motivation, I know.


End file.
